1. Field of the Invention
The present improvement relates to foldable table constructions and more specifically to the type which are wall mounted and adapted to be placed into a recessed collapsed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention which is primarily concerned with a wall mounted folding table includes a foldable bracket which may be jackknifed from a substantially linear support position to a collapsed position when the table top is stored in non-use position. Constructions of this type, in the prior art, include folding legs which are designed to maintain the same in the linear use position and which also are collapsible to a stored position. Various latch mechanisms have been employed to permit the folding of the legs and to maintain them in the stored position. The present improvement relates to a novel arrangement wherein a latch mechanism may be manually reciprocated so that the leg may be collapsed, the said latch mechanism being effective to raise and maintain the table top in its use position.